


loved up

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: phil is feeling particularly loved up one evening





	loved up

He can’t stop laughing. It’s a hearty laugh that rumbles from the very warmth of his stomach as he leans backwards, before realising which way he’s facing as he almost falls off the sofa.

He lets out a squeak, flapping his arms out in an ungraceful manner, when Dan pops his head out from inside his Britney shirt and grabs for him with skilled hands.

“Idiot,” Dan is giggling as he pulls Phil back up by the arm.

Phil still feels weak from the laughter, and maybe the high volumes of wine that’s running through him, but he doesn't care that much. 

Phil says nothing, but shuffles forwards on his knees where he’s almost on Dan’s lap and hums.

Words won’t do for how he’s feeling right now, so he reaches over and pushes Dan’s hair off his forehead.

It sticks up, fluffing upwards on top of his head like a big curly cloud and Phil smiles at his handiwork.

“You’re so pretty,” Phil murmurs, dropping his fingers from the curls of his hair to trace across his skin.

It’s bumpy and a bit greasy in certain areas but he doesn’t care; he doesn’t care as he traces his fingertips across each and every familiar freckle that’s part of his face.

New ones, old ones from the ten years of knowing him. The ten years of loving this face and the boy it belongs to.

A man now, though. Twenty eight in just a few days.

His heart flutters in his chest. Twenty eight. They’re really going to grow old together, he thinks. He _knows_.

Dan snorts a loud laugh, tipping his head back where his shirt now creases across his neck and collarbones.

Without thinking Phil lunges forward, uncaring of how heavy he may be as he practically falls on top of Dan, as he kisses the stretch of his neck.

It’s far from sexy or suggestive; a sloppy kiss from his sloppy boyfriend, before Dan laughs, and Phil can feel the vibrations of his happiness against his lips, and he laughs too, lips still pressed against his skin.

Phil eventually pulls away, still grinning as Dan sits back up and gently wraps his large hands around Phil’s wrists.

“We’re a bit drunk,” Dan whispers quietly to him.

His smile doesn’t falter though, still wide and bright and dimple enduring.

Phil nods. “I think so.”

Dan hums, his bright brown eyes flicker from Phil’s gaze towards his lips, before looking back up again.

“You’re stupid,” Dan laughs.

Phil laughs back. “You’re so pretty.”

Despite the wine making warm of their bodies, Dan’s cheeks still manage to blush a hot red, the rosy patch on his jaw glows deliciously.

“You already said that,” Dan tells him, long eyelashes flutter against his cheeks.

Phil frees his wrists from Dan’s soft, gentle hands and cups his face, squishing his cheeks with the little restraint he always manages to lose whenever Dan’s round face is between his palms.

“That’s because you  _ doubly  _ pretty.”

Dan laughs again, cheeks getting squished like a hamster, “Get off,” he laughs, voice sounding high and floaty almost.

Phil tries to squish him again, but Dan is quick to pull his shirt up, over his mouth and over his nose. He gives Phil a sultry look.

“Doesn’t bother me,” Phil says cockily as he wriggles his brows. He’s still situated on Dan’s lap but he manages to stretch his arm and grab blindly for his phone.

He flips his camera on with the swish of his thumb and points it at Dan’s face.

He lets out a silent laugh, shoulders shaking as Phil takes the photo. He manages to pull a serious face just as it’s taken, and the memory is saved forever.

“Why’re you taking photos of me!,” Dan whines as he pulls his shirt off his face. His bottom lip is jutted out in a pouty face that Phil finds utterly adorable.

Phil makes sure it’s saved on his phone before locking it with a quick click, and throwing it carelessly to the side where it bounces onto the sofa cushion.

He has a grin on his face he just can’t seem to get rid off. Not that he ever wants to. He wants to live in this bubble forever, maybe. Just them two, drunk on wine and feeling ridiculously happy together. No one can interrupt this moment, not even if the building was on fire or if an axe wielding murderer was lurking in the lobby; this moment is perfection, and nothing could change that.

He feels that warm mushy feeling in his chest that he feels so often around this boy. He feels it spread to every inch of his skin where it glows like amber. It tingles his skin and creates an ache in his cheeks where they seem stuck with the wide grin stretched across his lips.

“I told you,” Phil tells him, leaning a little more closer.

Dan licks his lips and it’s all he needs to lean in the rest of the way where Dan cranes his neck to press their lips together in a gentle, sweet kiss.

When they pull away, Dan’s cheeks are flushed once more and his eyes are looking a little glossy. He lets out a huff of air that sounds like a small laugh, and from here Phil can taste his breath. It tastes like wine and the mint chocolate ice cream they had after dinner just hours ago.

Phil licks his lips, loving the way he just has that Dan taste and Dan feel on him. He’ll never tire of it. Whether it be minty fresh breath or early morning breath that has that weird stale taste on his tongue. He loves it all because he loves the man it comes with. 

He sucks in a breath as his eyes flicker over his face; his beautifully detailed face with all the bumps and lumps and spots and scars and freckles and wrinkles and every steady growing lines. The ones that frame his eyes and the small faded ones that are revealed on his forehead. He loves them all. It’s the physical evidence of all the good times shared, much like the ones he has on his phone, with today’s being the latest edition. He knows it won't be the last as he looks at him again, each long dark eyelash and shade of coffee coloured brown in his eyes. Each cracked line across bitted lips, and the purple that hangs under his eyes, no matter how much sleep he could possibly acquire.    
  
Each little imperfection is perfect to him; this face and the person it belongs to. He smiles warmly, and Dan of course smiles back. Phil won’t ever be over how much he loves him. Words may not be able to comprehend the weight it holds in his heart.   
  
But for now he can enjoy him with laughter and kisses and cuddles and getting wine drunk just the two of them and cheesy compliments that turn the other as red as their wine - and that’s exactly what Phil intends on doing. Today and forever. 

“Pretty,” he whispers, the only word his brain can compute through all the heavy emotion that's pooling warmly inside him. It's enough though. It always is. 

Dan kisses him, their smiles matching wide and happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
